


Издёвка

by DinLulz



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Love/Hate, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25589761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinLulz/pseuds/DinLulz
Summary: Непонятные желания всегда приводят к непонятным последствиям.
Relationships: Elijah Kamski/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 1





	Издёвка

Снег хрустит под ногами идущего, прохладный ветерок забирается под одежду, вызывая неприятные мурашки. Надо признать, местечко дикое, далёкое от шумного города. Ни машин, ни людей. Одна единственная душа идёт по плохо проторенной дороге к вилле Элайджи Камски. Кажется, Гэвин и сам не знает, зачем он здесь, почему сейчас.

Столько лет уже прошло. О Камски трубили со всех щелей, из каждой дыры. Но Рида это тогда не заботило. То есть, да, конечно заботило, чёртов Элайджа с его чёртовыми роботами испортил жизнь простым работягам. Но тогда Камски казался таким далёким, почти недосягаемым, совершенно незнакомым. Он был всё так же нелюдим, как и в школе, но был до жути популярен, оттого и казался таким чужим, неизвестным. А сейчас он уже давно ушёл со своего поста, о нём почти перестали говорить отовсюду. Теперь только Киберлайф, не Элайджа Камски. А Элайджа закрылся от внешнего мира в своей вилле где-то в пригороде Детройта.

Гэвин нашёл «виллу где-то в пригороде Детройта». Это было не так сложно, как казалось ранее. Эта самая вилла была странной для Рида. Просто какая-то ни то чёрная коробка, ни то непонятно что, занесённое снегами.

И вот Гэвин у входа, вот трещит звонок за дверью. Ожидание такое мучительное: холод неприятно продувает через куртку, где-то в мозгу бродят сомнения. Но Рид не поддаётся сомнениям. Он здесь — значит, он должен быть здесь. Детектив хотел нажать на звонок ещё раз, но его прервали.

Милая девушка открыла дверь и, не будь у неё диода, Гэвин бы ни за что не догадался, что она андроид. «Сраные роботы, » — пронеслось в мозгу.

— Здравствуйте. Кто Вы? — девушка внимательно смотрела на внезапного гостя.

— Я Гэвин Рид. Скажи обо мне Камски, он сразу всё поймёт, — нежелание что-то объяснять было где-то наравне с нежеланием разговаривать с этой куклой.

— Подождите здесь, я сообщу о Вас мистеру Камски.

Она ушла, вновь оставив Рида наедине с собачьим холодом. Ожидание было столь же томительным, что и до этого, но на этот раз сомнений уже не было.

И вот дверь вновь открылась. И вновь эта девушка.

— Проходите, мистер Рид, — она отошла назад, дабы Гэвин мог зайти внутрь. — Подождите пару минут, мистер Камски сейчас придёт.

Детектив внутри этой чёрной коробки. Внутри она кажется слегка менее убогой, но всё равно выглядит странно и раздражающе.

Гэвина очень позабавил огромный портрет в полный рост, но он почему-то не удивился. Этого стоило ждать, разве нет?

— Гэвин? Вот так встреча. Не ожидал, что ты придёшь ко мне. Зачем ты здесь? — Камски тихо вошёл в комнату, застав детектива за рассматриванием убранства.

— Я… На рожу твою посмотреть, Камски. Постарел, но всё такой же утырок, — делает своеобразный вывод Гэвин.

— А ты всё не меняешься, Гэвин. Рассказать тебе, что такое безумие? Безумие — это точное повторение одного и того же действия. Раз за разом, в надежде на изменение.

— Какой очередной умный чел это сказал, м? — Рид ненавидел, когда Камски умничал. Но он делал это всегда. А может, так просто казалось.

— Эйнштейн, Гэвин, — с лёгкой насмешкой в голосе ответил Элайджа.

Повисло неловкое молчание.

— Может, ты хочешь войти? — начинает было хозяин дома.

— А я что, на улице ещё? — резковато выдаёт детектив.

Кажется, что Элайджа даже и не знал, что ответить. Кажется.

— Да нет, просто мы могли бы поговорить в другой обстановке, а не стоя здесь.

Похоже, что Камски уже всё решил за Гэвина и просто открыл дверь в другую комнату, жестом предлагая пройти внутрь. Рид мнётся пару секунд, но потом уверенно шагает в неизвестность.

Белые стены, чёрный пол, огромное окно, пару каких-то кресел. Минималистичненько. Не будь бассейна посреди комнаты — вопросов, конечно, было бы больше.

— Как у тебя здесь мило. Прям не могу. Как ты живёшь в этой пластиковой коробке? — не выдержав, задаёт вопрос детектив.

— Хорошо живу, если тебе интересно. Всё чисто функциональное, нет наслоения. В любой момент всё можно просто расставить по-другому. А ещё можно свободно передвигаться. Прекрасное место, — как бы подводя итог, заканчивает Элайджа.

— Отвратительное место, — лицо Гэвина выражает отвращение. Камски на это лишь слегка улыбается.

— Извини, конечно, твои вкусы же превыше всего. Я совсем забыл об этой особенности, — снисходительно протягивает хозяин дома.

Кажется, Рид уже хотел ответить какой-нибудь дерзостью, но потом его взгляд остановился на трёх одинаковых девушках-андроидах, спокойно стоящих возле стены.

— Господи, сколько у тебя этих кукол? — жестом показывая на девушек, громко спросил детектив.

— Три, — спокойно ответил Элайджа. — А что тебя удивляет?

И ведь действительно, а что Гэвина должно удивлять? Человек живёт один в относительной дали от живых людей. Тем более, что он чёртов основатель компании по производству андроидов. Ему ничего не стоило создать себе парочку роботов, чтобы скучно не было.

— Ничего. Просто я слишком привык, что в одной хате максимум один блядский робот, а у тебя их аж три.

— Хлоя — первая модель в линейке Киберлайф. Она хорошо выглядит и, кхм, не напрягает, — как-то неловко отвечает Камски. Будто пытается оправдаться. — Её функционал хоть и уступает более новым моделям, но она мне… Приятней, наверное.

— Ну да, она миленькая и бунт не поднимала, — хмыкает Рид.

— Мы ушли от основной темы разговора. Зачем ты пришёл, Гэвин? Столько лет прошло, я думал, что ты уже умер где-нибудь. Не принимай близко к сердцу, просто такие как ты обычно плохо заканчивают, — с совершенно спокойным лицом проговаривает хозяин дома.

От такой дерзости детектив, кажется, даже язык проглотил. А в голове буря. Они никогда не были друзьями, но Гэвин не мог ожидать такого.

— Да, прости, застал врасплох. Наверное, тебе давно такое никто не говорил. Но ты же и сам понимаешь, что ты плохой человек. Ни стремлений, ни увлечений. Таким я запомнил тебя и очень сомневаюсь, что ты изменился, — всё также спокойно продолжал Камски.

Рида бесили даже не сами слова, а то, как Элайджа их говорит. Как будто это истина. Единственная и верная. Никаких сомнений. Он говорит, и ты веришь ему.

— Знаешь что, Камски? Ты блядская сучка. Всегда ей был, и ничего не изменилось, — пытаясь сдержать свои порывы, едва не рыча, отвечает детектив.

— Ну да. И что дальше, мистер Рид? — всё с тем же спокойствием спрашивает он.

И Гэвин просто закипает. Слова, манера речи. Рид вспоминает, за что ненавидел Элайджу Камски в школе. И злоба ослепляет.

Резкий рывок. Камски делает шаг в сторону. И вот Гэвин уже барахтается в бассейне.

— Тебе нужно охладить пыл, Гэвин, — манерно прикрывая рот рукой, посоветовал хозяин дома.

— Заткнись, мразь! Просто заткнись! — злые слова отражаются эхом от голых стен.

Хлои, стоящие возле стены, начинают тихо перешёптываться о чём-то.

— И вы заткнитесь, сраные роботы! — вода едва не кипит от ярости Рида.

— Тебе помочь выбраться, Гэвин? — спокойно спросил Элайджа.

— Пошёл нахуй, уёбок.

— Но я ведь даже ничего не делал. Не стоит винить в своих проблемах других, мистер Рид, — едва не нравоучительным тоном ответил Камски.

На этот раз детектив решил не отвечать. Решил, что сейчас вылезет из чёртового бассейна и начистит морду этому манерному хамлу.

Мокрая одежда — совершенно ненужный и очень тяжёлый груз, мешающий вылезти из бассейна. Но Гэвин преодолел все преграды.

— И что же ты теперь планируешь делать? — подняв одну бровь, спрашивает Элайджа. — Избить меня? Ох, это так на тебя похоже. Но, знаешь, мы оба понимаем, что это не выход, — он начал медленно подходить, пока они не встали лицом к лицу. — А ещё мы оба понимаем, что ты пришёл не избить меня и, уж тем более, не повидаться. Какова твоя цель, Гэвин?

— Ты всегда был таким высокомерным. Думаешь, что читаешь людей как книгу? — злость как-то подутихла, уступив место интересу.

— Я и читаю. Просто твоя книга написана в маленькой душной комнате без света пьяным писарем с кривым почерком. Но и тебя можно предсказать, — переходя едва ли не на шёпот, закончил хозяин дома.

— Вот как… Но ты же не знаешь, зачем я пришёл, м? Иначе бы уже сказал, разве нет? — с вызовом бросает детектив.

А потом повисла тишина. Они просто смотрели друг на друга. Испытывали на прочность?

— Ладно, Гэвин. Хватит играть в эти игры, — очень серьёзно начал Камски. — Не будь придурком, мы оба понимаем, зачем ты здесь, — утвердительно, будто он с самого начала это знал, сказал Элайджа.

Может, он и знал. Может, догадался. Но Рида в любом случае это очень впечатлило. Гэвин стоял, не в силах сказать что-то. Правда, которую скрываешь даже от себя, — страшная сила.

— Будешь стоять и смотреть? Что ж, тогда я вынужден взять инициативу в свои руки.

И он берёт. Наклоняется вперёд и их губы соприкасаются. Не встретив никакого сопротивления, Камски притягивает детектива ближе, кладёт руку на затылок, углубляя поцелуй.

Ощущения были смешанными. Гэвин отчаянно не хотел этого, но при этом, не за этим ли он ехал? За этим, конечно за этим.

— Миленько, — разорвав поцелуй, задумчиво резюмирует Элайджа. — На пол, — после короткой паузы, легонько надавливая на плечи, приказным тоном добавил он.

— На пол, значит? А ты не охуел? Проверяешь моё терпение?

— Именно так, — уверенно отвечает хозяин дома (и, похоже, положения).

Издав непонятный звук, детектив поддаётся. И через несколько мгновений уже лежит на мокром и холодном полу, пока Камски задумчиво смотрит на него сверху вниз.

— Прекрасно, — протягивает он.

Гэвин очень не хочет проиграть в этой игре, но при этом ему совершенно не нравится то, как Элайджа без тени сомнения опускает его. Но выбора, похоже, нет.

Ещё немного понаблюдав за своим гостем, хозяин дома опускается где-то в ногах Рида, а позже совершенно непрошено разводит их в стороны. Садится посередине. Потом нависает над детективом, властно целует, оглаживает бока.

Было приятно, Гэвин не мог этого не признать. А если представлять на месте Камски какую-нибудь горячую цыпочку, то приятней будет вдвойне. Но долго такой самообман не проживёт, это было понятно сразу. Поэтому Рид вскоре отказался от подобных мыслей.

Приятное приятным, но была кое-какая загвоздка.

— Камски, — пытается обратить на себя внимание детектив. — Камски, убери сраных роботов отсюда!

— Сраных роботов? Не понимаю, о чём ты, — оторвавшись от своего занятия, отвечает Элайджа.

— Хватит издеваться. Ты уже достаточно меня опустил, разве нет?

— Они мне не мешают. К тому же, это же просто роботы или у тебя другое мнение на этот счёт? — не ожидая ответа на этот вопрос, Камски продолжил.

Если быть кратким, секс на холодном и мокром полу — очень интересный опыт для детектива Гэвина Рида. Секс с мужчиной на холодном и мокром полу — нечто совершенно новое. Он с лёгкостью мог бы признать, что Камски хорош. Мог, но не хотел.

Как они добрались после этого до кровати, известно лишь богу. В любом случае, Рид проснулся один в кровати, но не в комнате.

— Доброе утро, мистер Рид, — поприветствовала его Хлоя.

Детектив лишь выдохнул сквозь зубы.

— Что ты тут делаешь? — с плохо скрываемым раздражением спрашивает Гэвин.

— Выполняю поручение мистера Камски. Не надо на меня злиться за это, хорошо? — она очень мило улыбнулась. — Мистер Камски сказал мне, чтобы я принесла Вам одежду и проводила до кухни. Можете не волноваться, я сейчас выйду и буду ждать Вас возле двери.

Рид успел лишь подумать: «Долго ли она смотрела на то, как я сплю?» — а Хлоя уже покинула комнату.

Детектив без энтузиазма смотрит на одежду на тумбочке. Это явно не его одежда. Но выбора, как всегда, нет.

Напялив на себя неподходящую по размеру одежду, явно принадлежащую Элайдже, Гэвин вышел из комнаты, где его ожидала Хлоя.

— Хорошо выглядите, — без капли издёвки сказала девушка.

— Лучше бы ты молчала. Ладно, веди, — нервно ответил Рид.

Хлоя медленно отправилась сквозь комнату, детектив последовал за ней. Следовал, невольно посматривая то в окно, то на бассейн, который принёс столько приключений. События вчерашнего вечера отдавались неприятной болью.

Вот Хлоя скрылась за дверью, Гэвин последовал за ней. Кухня-столовая была большой. И слишком пустой. Этим-то Риду и не нравился дом Элайджи. Большой и пустой.

Сам хозяин дома сидел за столом и что-то ел. Хлоя присоединилась к остальным «сёстрам» и встала возле стены.

— Наконец-то кто-то живой в этом доме. Жаль, конечно, что это ты, но жизнь вообще жестока, — по-своему поздоровался детектив.

— И тебе доброе утро, Гэвин, — оторвавшись от трапезы, ответил хозяин дома.

— Что ж, я не собираюсь тут оставаться надолго, так что где мои шмотки? — решил не тянуть и перешёл сразу к делу Рид.

— Хм, по-моему, тебе вполне идут мои вещи. Немного не по размеру, но ты хоть не выглядишь как бездомный. Можешь оставить их себе.

— Во-первых, я не это спрашивал. Во-вторых, мне совершенно не всрались твои шмотки, Камски. Я надену свои и отправлюсь домой, — категорично сказал Гэвин.

— Ты такой нетерпеливый, — Элайджа обречённо вздохнул. — Хлоя, проводи мистера Рида к его одежде.

Одна из девушек послушно подошла к детективу.

— Пойдёмте, мистер Рид.

Гэвин отправился вслед за андроидом. Вновь пройдя комнату с бассейном, они попали в ещё одну комнату. Ванная.

На сушилке были осторожно развешаны вещи Рида. Детективу было забавно представлять, что их развесил Камски, но умом он понимал, что за Элайджу всё делают его куклы.

— Можешь идти. Ты же выполнила своё поручение, — развернувшись к Хлое, сказал Гэвин.

— Да, мистер Рид.

Она развернулась и ушла. Вероятно, обратно к хозяину дома.

Рид быстро переоделся, не желая больше оставаться в этом доме. Он какой-то слишком просторный для Гэвина. Пустой и большой.

Выйдя из ванны, детектив увидел Элайджу, лежащего на одном из кресел и читающего какую-то книгу.

Гэвин мог не прощаться, потому что Камски всё равно его не заметил. Но почему-то решил это сделать.

— Эй, Камски, — крикнул через всю комнату Рид. — Ариведерчи, придурок.

Элайджа на это лишь улыбнулся.

— Хлоя, закрой за гостем дверь.


End file.
